


To Love And Be Loved In Turn

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5 | Family, I do what I want, M/M, Victuri Week, but i'm a writer, i love them, i took some liberties with how the adoption system works, this family is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: "A man who exuded love as Yuuri did deserved to receive such love in return..."
Victor's thoughts on his family as he observes Yuuri with one of their children.





	

“No, you can't put that in your mouth!” Victor heard as he entered the house from walking Makkachin, who bolted off towards the living room as soon as he got inside. Victor followed him to see his husband with a finger in their youngest son's mouth trying to get out whatever it was he was trying to eat.Yuuri finally got what he was searching for out of the toddler's mouth and smiled. 

Was that a wrinkly pea? Where did that even come from? How did children always seem to have the innate ability to find the smallest things like that? They've been parents for years now and Victor has learned a lot but there are still plenty of mysteries. 

They had adopted three children: Eita (12), Aika (9), and Pavel (3). Eita and Aika were biological siblings they had adopted 6 years ago. Eita was a reserved quiet boy at first, unless someone hurt his sister then he made them regret it, but he opened up after coming to their home and Victor and Yuuri never would have dreamed of separating the siblings. Aika was a bright, cheerful girl and quite the handful with her boundless energy. Pavel was the newest addition to their little family. They had run into the boy, literally, on their visit to Russia a year ago when the tot had managed to wander from the orphanage. Luckily they were nearby and one of the caretakers found them quickly but it was love at first sight and they didn't have to consider long before deciding to bring the boy back with them. He was the sweetest little boy yet could get up to such mischief sometimes. The two fathers wouldn't change anything about their children however, they loved them just as they were and couldn't be happier.

Victor loved to watch Yuuri with their kids though, he had such a way with them and it was amazing to see. Yuuri had so much love within him and it had such an effect on those around him even if he wasn't aware of it. Eita, Aika, and Pavel loved them both but Victor could tell that they adored Yuuri just a bit more and he wouldn't complain because he also adored his husband. A man who exuded love as Yuuri did deserved to receive such love in return, and they didn't hesitate to give it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm super late with this one but here it is! :D This took a turn from where I'd originally planned for it to go tbh but I'm satisfied and happy with it :)  
> If you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it please leave kudos/comment!  
> Virtual cookies for everyone!


End file.
